Don't Blame The Fairies
by MissCrafty
Summary: This is a smutty story about what takes place after the Seelie Court kiss between Clary, Jace and Simon. It's basically just smut and lots of pent up sexual tension so feel free to have a read if you're in it!
1. The Call

**I have been dying to read some fanfic post the Seelie Court kiss episode but couldn't find any! This is basically pure Clace after the Seelie Court kiss and my aim for it is to be super smutty so if you're in the mood for that then enjoy.**

* * *

It had been days since The Seelie Queen had ordered Clary to kiss Jace, but things weren't getting any better at the institute or with Simon. He'd gone off the grid completely, Rafael didn't even know where he was and Clary was worried he was in danger with word that a drained body had turned up not far from where Simon was last seen.

Clary was in her room, laying out clothing as she got out of the shower. Hot water always calmed her and helped her think. Isabel had told her it was okay to have feelings for two people at the same time but Clary not only had to worry about a possible breakup with Simon and confusing Jace's feelings, she was worried about losing Simon as her best friend. They'd been through everything together, she felt horrible for what had happened and had no idea what to do about it.

With her silk dressing gown wrapped around her, she sat down on her bed, her hair brush in her hand as she brushed away the tangles. She swore she could still feel Jace's lips against hers, it felt so forbidden but completed her at the same time. After all this time thinking it was wrong to want him, she now knew it wasn't. He wasn't her brother and she knew her love for Jace wasn't platonic- it was only when Valentine told her they weren't siblings that she admitted this to herself and every night since then, he'd been on the back of her mind. At that moment, a knock at her door startled her.

"Come in," she called and looked over from her spot on her bed to see Jace walking into her room, his eyes dark as he closed the door behind him. "Jace, what are you doing here?" She stood up quickly, there had to be distance between them or she didn't know what she'd do. Jace's eyes paused on her body for a moment, he'd had only seen her in her night gown once, it felt like so long ago that they were together and whatever limbo land she was in with Simon, now was his chance to set things straight.

"I'm sorry, Clary," he said, knowing that barging into her room to profess his love for her was probably not the way to handle things. "We need to talk about what happened, the kiss."

"Jace, I can't explain that to you." Clary shook her head, her arms hugging her small waist, that waist he longed to wrap his arms around and never let go of. "You shouldn't be here."

"The fairies can't lie, Clary. We were supposed to kiss." He stepped towards her as she stepped back again, this time her back was to the wall and she didn't have much more room to move. God, he could smell her. He loved her shampoo, her natural scent, the look of her just out of the shower. He wanted all of her. "I know you didn't want to hurt Simon but-"

"He's my best friend, and I know the fairies can't lie. But Simon has been there for me for so long, I just broke his heart, Jace." She said, her arms hugging herself tighter and he became aware of the fact she wasn't wearing a bra under the gown. He could see the soft outline of her nipples through the fabric and he swallowed hard, willing himself to concentrate. "He'll never forgive me."

"I know he's your best friend, and you love him and I told you I wanted you to be happy, I didn't realise how much it would hurt to watch you with him and not me." Jace stepped closer and cupped his hands around her face, it was now or never. "Just kiss me once more, without all this pressure, with no one around and if you can honestly tell me you don't want me then I promise I will let you be." His eyes searched hers and she opened her mouth, ready to protest when she saw his tongue slip out to lick his bottom lip, and that's all it took to get lost in him just like she used to. Her lips crashed into his and her hands moved from her own waist to his muscular lower back. He pushed himself against her, pinning her to the wall with his strong chest, what they had was electric. He could feel her breasts against his chest, the warmth of her skin, the sweetness of her breath and when the kiss became soft, slow pecks, he pulled back and looked at her.

"It's been forbidden for so long." She said and his hand took one of hers, "I want you Jace, but I shouldn't."

"I know, I don't want to make this harder for you. But you know it's always been us, you and me and we can handle anything that's thrown at us." He said.

"I have to talk to Simon, I can't go behind his back like this." She said, and Jace's eyes lit up.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He whispered, holding her hand tighter.

"Jace, I love you. I want you and I hope that after everything that happened that you'll have me-"He kissed her hard then, his other arm snaking around her waist and crushing her to him. She was the only thing that felt like home, he was going to make sure nothing ever took her away from him again.

He kissed her hard then, his other arm snaking around her waist and crushing her to him. She was the only thing that felt like home, he was going to make sure nothing ever took her away from him again.

"Jace," she smiled up at him, "I've missed you so much." And at that moment her phone rang. Their eyes both darted to the bed and the phone screen, Simon was calling. Jace could see the hesitation in Clary's eyes, he knew she didn't want to let Simon down but he trusted her to follow through. "I should get this," she picked up the phone, gave Jace a soft kiss on the cheek and made her way into the bathroom with her phone to talk to Simon.

Jace didn't know what to do with himself, should he stay in her bedroom and wait for her to finish talking to Simon? He felt like he was invading her privacy and he didn't want to know what it sounded like for Clary to break up with someone, she was his again and he was going to work damn hard to keep it that way.


	2. Stay With Me

When Clary had told Simon she thought it best to break up, she hadn't expected him to agree so easily. It wasn't that she felt like Simon was the one who had always loved her more than her feelings for him, it was that Simon wanted what made her happy. And in his emotional state, he'd told her he was happy she called instead of came in person, he didn't trust himself around anyone at the moment after the incident at the bar the night before.

Clary's hair had dried and she slipped on a t-shirt and shorts and climbed into her bed, she wondered if maybe Simon had had doubts in their relationship before all this went down but it didn't matter now. Clary had everything she could possibly wish for in that moment, Simon was her best friend again, despite him needing a little time, and Jace and her no longer had to feel guilty over their love for one another. She picked up her phone once more, texting Jace to tell him she'd spoken to Simon. Her soft bed was a huge welcome with the type of week she'd had and just as she started to doze, she saw the golden blonde hair of Jace enter the room.

"Hey," he said, he was barefoot, wearing low-slung track pants and a loose fit t-shirt.

"What are you doing here?" She shot up in bed. "Did anyone see you sneak in here?" Clary whispered in the dark, the last thing she needed was the whole institute thinking she played musical boyfriends.

"I just wanted to see how you were," he said, walking to the side of her bed and sitting down. "Besides, I'm close with the head of the institute." He smiled that cocky grin he was known for.

"Oh are you?" Clary giggled and Jace's hand moved to cover hers, "I'm okay though, it was easier than expected. We both agreed it was in the best interest of our friendship to stay broken up."

"Thank you," Jace said, giving her hand a squeeze, "I know things haven't been easy lately, but I promise I will do all I can to make things better for you."

"You don't need to thank me, this is what I wanted," her hand moved out from under his and up his arm to the warm crook of his neck, "us." Jace leant into her touch, it felt so good to finally have her back, he wished he could take her away from all this drama, somewhere she could draw and be happy, where she could have some normalcy in her life. "What are you thinking?" She whispered, sitting up and he saw again that she still wasn't wearing a bra under her thin tee.

"I'm thinking about how much I'd like to take you away, a little break somewhere, just the two of us." Jace watched as Clary giggled, the most beautiful sound he'd ever known. She bit her bottom lip like she knew he would melt at the sight of her and he swooped his head down, pulling her lip from her teeth with his mouth. He heard her gasp softly, not like he'd startled her, but like a hot spark had flown through her body, lighting up her core. Just the thought of exciting her in that way made him hard. Looking at her with her hair only just dry, her skin makeup free and her eyes glistening in the dark made the bulge in his pants grow.

She reached the covers on the other side of the bed and pulled them down, inviting him to stay the night.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" He asked and he saw her cheeks starting to flush crimson, "I mean, I'm not objecting, I just don't want you to feel pressured into moving too fast."

She smiled, tugging on his arm as she pulled him into her bed. "I've never been more certain of anything else." She watched as Jace laid down, watching her like their moment was fragile, about to break. "I love you, Jace." She said, placing her hand over his heart.

No one apart from his adopted family had told him they loved him, and he knew she meant it. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulled until she laid on top of him, feeling the heat of her body through the scraps of fabric between them. He tucked her fallen hair away from her face as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you too." He hugged her close, her face fit perfectly into the crook of his neck and their legs tangled together in her bedsheets. She was the most perfect thing to have ever existed, she was what he lived for and as their breath steadied they fell into a sleep so deep that when the sun shone through the big stain glass windows the next morning and a knock sounded on her bedroom door, neither of them woke.


End file.
